vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Expression Triangle
An Expression Triangle is a magical tool created using a set of three sacrifices of 12 lives in order to grant the witch channeling the sacrifices, godlike power. After being manipulated by the immortal witch turned vampire, Silas, a man named Atticus Shane set out to set up an Expression Triangle and coerce Bonnie Bennett into channeling the power the triangle would create to sever the veil between the living world and The Other Side and revive the dead. As the name suggests, the geographical locations of the 3 sacrifices must happen in 3 places that would form a geometrical triangle. History Qetsiyah, the ancient witch that had created the cure for immortality and buried the first immortal Silas, had also created The Other Side, a purgatory for all supernatural creatures to be trapped after death. When she buried Silas with the cure, she had hoped he would take it and die of old age since then he'd be sent to The Other Side and never see his lover again. Silas refused to let this happen so let himself desiccate in the tomb instead, waiting for a chance to be free. His chance came when Atticus Shane, a man who had lost his witch wife and young son, went in search of a well where rumor had it, you could see your deceased loved ones. Unknown to him at the time, Silas was buried there and the "ghosts" you could see in the well were actually hallucinations Silas had made to fool people. Using a vision of Shane's wife, he manipulated Shane into finding the means to freeing him as well as to start preparing the sacrifices they would need to make an Expression Triangle and remove The Other Side thus allowing every deceased supernatural to return from the dead. Sacrifices |-|Town Council= The first sacrifice of twelve used was the sacrifice of twelve members from the Town Council. After his own wife's passing, Pastor Young was stricken with grief and Shane became a therapist to him, helping him get through his loss. Little did Young know that he was being manipulated and hypnotized by Shane. At the end of a day where Pastor Young had attempted to rid his hometown, Mystic Falls, of vampires, Shane had him trap himself and the other eleven members of the council in his house before having him set off an explosion that killed them all. This marked the first sacrifice in the makings of the Expression Triangle. Meanwhile, Shane began paving the way for releasing Silas, calling upon the help of The Brotherhood of the Five and their Hunter's Marks which would be used in unearthing the immortal. He also befriended and became a mentor to Bonnie Bennett, beginning to teach her expression, knowing he'd need her for both freeing Silas and utilizing the Expression Triangle. |-|Hybrids= Knowing he'd need to sacrifice another twelve lives, Shane came into contact with a werewolf named Hayley. He knew Hayley's parents had died so he took advantage of her grief, much like he did Pastor Young's. He got her to tell him about her experience with the hybrid, Tyler Lockwood, who she had helped in breaking the sire bond that the Original, Klaus, had over all of the other hybrids. Since the hunter, Connor Jordan, had found Tyler Lockwood in Mystic Falls during his attempts for Shane to make his Hunter's Mark grow, Shane knew to send Hayley to Mystic Falls to find her old friend. Shane had Hayley convince Tyler that the other hybrids needed to break their sire bonds and rebel against Klaus, though, Shane and Hayley knew that this would never work, planning to give Klaus reason to kill twelve hybrids. Their plan went smoothly, with Hayley making Tyler think they were starting a necessary revolution against Klaus by having the hybrids break their bonds. However, it was all a trick, and once the hybrids had broken their bonds, she informed Klaus of this before fleeing town. Klaus found the hybrids and relentlessly killed them all, butchering them with his sword. These twelve deaths marked the Earth with the second part of the Expression Triangle. |-|Witches= Still under the visage of Atticus Shane, Silas continued his quest to complete the Expression Triangle, stealing blood in order to feed after two millenia of dessication. He kept Bonnie under his control, reminding her that she could bring back loved ones with the Expression Triangle's help. With her on-board for completing the final sacrifice, Silas explained that the third sacrifice required a massacre of twelve witches. Bonnie grew hesitant but Silas reminded her that they'd be brought back once they broke the barrier to The Other Side. He told her that the witches would all link together to try and help remove the expression from her being and it was then that she should overpower them and kill them. Bonnie contacted a friend of her mother's, Aja, to supposedly help her get rid of the expression. Aja brought a whole coven of witches to help with the spell. They began the spell and linked together, channeling all their magic into Aja who tried to save Bonnie. However, Caroline, Stefan, and Klaus wished to stop the third sacrifice from happening and Stefan told Aja that Bonnie was under Silas' control. After hearing this, Aja tried to kill Bonnie so in trying to save her friend, Caroline killed Aja, who was linked with the other witches, killing them in the process. This completed the Expression Triangle that Bonnie would channel power from, though Bonnie remembered nothing since first awakening Silas. All Silas needed then was the cure to immortality so he'd be able to kill himself once he had Bonnie break the barrier to The Other Side with the Expression Triangle. Releasing Silas Releasing Silas became top priority before the third and final sacrifice could be completed. Shane continued to teach Bonnie how to use expression, even knowing it was too powerful for her to handle. He also had gotten Jeremy Gilbert, a new member of The Five to start trying to complete his mark after Connor Jordan had been killed. The spell on the Hunter's Mark would be used by Bonnie to open Silas' tomb. Things grew complicated, however, when the Original, Kol, who had a great fear of Silas caught on to Shane's plan. He nearly killed Shane and then set out on trying to kill anyone who was searching for the cure, since that would also force them to release Silas. Luckily for Shane, Jeremy killed Kol which killed all of the vampires in the Original's bloodline, causing the Hunter's Mark to complete. Having everything he needed; a hunter with a completed mark, a Bennett witch who could use expression, and the knowledge of the location of the island where Silas was buried, Shane set off with the next part of his plan. He brought a group of vampires with himself, Bonnie, and Jeremy, to the island. He quickly betrayed the vampires on the island, though, who were there to find the cure, in order to get a head start and release Silas. He brought Jeremy and Bonnie to Silas' tomb where he had Bonnie use expression to perform the spell on Jeremy's Hunter's Mark which caused a collapse in the cave that trapped Shane. Silas could feel that they were close, though, using hallucinations to draw them to him which Jeremy and Bonnie were willing to do since they knew the cure was there as well. They found Silas' fossilized body and discovered the cure, which there was only one dose of, clutched in his dessicated hands. Katherine Pierce appeared, having her own reasons for wanting the cure, and fed Jeremy to Silas who awoke and killed Jeremy as Katherine departed with the cure. Silas took the form of Shane and brought Bonnie back outside onto the island, pretending to be her mentor. He told her all about how the sacrifices were the means to create an Expression Triangle which she would then channel power through to get rid of The Other Side and free all of the souls within it, which included Jeremy and other loved ones but also countless dangerous vampires. Silas managed to convince her to go along with his plan, using a hallucination of Jeremy pleading for help which caused Bonnie to accept her responsibility of completing the third sacrifice and using the Expression Triangle. However an emotionless Elena decided to not listen to Bonnie and burned down the Gilbert's House. Trivia Since the Expression Triangle was created by Silas in 100BC and vampires didn't exist until 900AD, it is unknown what would fit the definition of 12 demons back in Silas' time. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Powers